


Better Have My Beer

by grumpyphoenix



Series: Brain Salad [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mutual Pining, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, sex worker cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: Better late than never, that's what Dean always said. Finally things were moving forward…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Brain Salad [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1055951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Better Have My Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Pig In A Poke Prompt from Destiel Writers and Readers on Facebook
> 
> Better late than never, that's what Dean always said. Finally things were moving forward…
> 
> Not Beta Read, though I did try to go in and fix the tenses, changing as I do from past to present halfway through everything I write. If there's anything obnoxiously amiss, do let me know.

Better late than never,  t hat's what Dean always said. Finally things are moving forward. He takes one step forward, and… stops. The line in front of him shuffles along like a long caterpillar too tired to move. Everyone in front of him and behind him has six million things in their cart. It’s not like he blames them... _ he  _ has six million things in his cart, because he trusted his stupid brother to go shopping for this weekend. All of these people shop like Sam does. Like normal people: last minute. 

Dean, though, plans. If he’d been able to do the shopping, it would have been already finished. This year, the fourth of July is on a Saturday, and he has an entire weekend sketched out. Charlie is already down from California, and Kevin’s managed to clear his work schedule, at least until Sunday night. Even more of a miracle, Castiel has agreed to take the entire weekend off. 

Non stop gaming, from Friday night till Sunday night. It will be bliss. Since Charlie got the amazing job in Silicon Valley, she’d had to run their D&D sessions online and it wasn’t as much fun. When the planets aligned so that they could all be together, Dean jumped right on it. 

One more step forward, shuffle, shuffle. The teenagers they have working the line, walkie talkies in hand, are directing the line towards empty lanes with intense efficiency. It’s not nearly enough. His phone squawks, and he ignores it. There’s nothing he can do about being late. Sam’s picking the last of their group up instead of him, and he’s never going to live it down, even though it’s  _ not his fault.  _ He gave Sam the list, but nothing from it came home quite right. Wrong beer, vegan burgers, so much fruit that he was frankly a little scared about what his brother might want to make with it. 

And no ice cream. What in the heck?

His phone buzzes. Fine. He fishes it from his pocket to squint at the message there. As predicted, Castiel is pissed. There’s a charming goatse gif followed by snippy Cas texting. One of the things he loves about Castiel is that whenever he’s pissed, he texts in full sentences. With punctuation. It’s a hilarious change from crap like ‘r u up? Lol, bitch @ wrk sucks cock call my line - ill pay u back’. 

Castiel always seems to forget that for one thing, he works the dead of night shift at a phone sex line and doesn’t make a lot of cash. Paying Dean back would cost him his entire night’s wage. For another thing, _he_ is in fact, the bitch at work sucking cock. Well. Pretending to.. 

Dean scrolls past the gif. 

_ You’re an ass.  _

Dean grins. 

**No, you love asses.**

_ Like nothing else. You abandoned me. Now I have to sit in a Prius and listen to - what in the fuck is this? _

**Probably Mumford and Sons. Sorry Cas. Sammy is slowly turning into a hipster.**

_ You’d better have my beer. Even playing in person’s not worth the ear fucking I’m getting. _

Dean attempts to respond to that, but everything comes out as ‘you’ll let Sam fuck you in the ear, but not me?’ and he decides that’s both weirdly whiny and kind of fucked up. Which might amuse Cas, but isn’t worth the weirdness that would settle around his friend like a heavy mantle. This is not a weekend for their mutually unrequited bullshit. So he stuffs his phone in his pocket and shuffles gratefully into the empty lane that the perky teenager with the fake smile shows him to. 

He can’t wait to get home and see his friends.


End file.
